User blog:Ikky1980/Best Song in Just Dance The Hits in the Party DLC
And the winner of Best Song in JDTHITP DLC is.... Latest-10.jpeg|JUST THE WAY YOU ARE by BRUNO MARS Rules *September 1st, 2015: The Blog is closed Round Ups HeartbeatSong.jpg|Heartbeat Song (FIFA Ultimate Team Version) (2nd Place) APhoto_20150718_203616.jpg|Heartbreakin' Blues (3rd Place) Amy-winehouse-best-friend-acoustic.jpg|You Know I'm No Good (4th Place) Out Friday.jpg|Friday (Out 7/21/15) APhoto_20150718_203702.jpg|Chicken Dance (Out 7/25/15) Chuck-Berry-Maybelline-Wee-W-331667.jpg|Maybelline (Out 7/27/15) Vivimi.jpg|Vivimi (Out 7/29/15) Broken_Wings_single_cover.jpg|Broken Wings (Out 7/31/15) 1981_Centerfold_USA_front.jpg|Centerfold (Out 8/4/15) SabrinaCarpenter_WellBeTheStars.jpg|We'll Be The Stars (Out 8/8/15) thumbnailImage.jpeg|Peace of Mind (Out 8/10/15) 1299585.jpg|Feel Good Don't It (Out 8/14/15) Hootie_and_the_Blowfish_-_Scattered,_Smothered_and_Covered.jpg|Araby (Out 8/16/15) Fightforyourright.jpg|(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party) (Out 8/22/15) 41zk+XAIGgL._SL500_AA280_PJStripe-Robin,TopLeft,0,0_.jpg|The One (Out 8/24/15 1st Day of School) Listen_The_Kooks_cover.png|Around Town (Out 8/26/15) HueyLewisHeartandSoul-300x290.jpg|Heart and Soul (Out 8/30/15) Results Round 1 Friday vs. Heartbreakin Blues WINNER: Heartbreakin Blues Result Voted: 0-8 Round 2 Cool for the Summer vs. Surfboard WINNER: Cool for the Summer Result Voted: 8-5 Round 3 Around Town vs. Chicken Dance WINNER: Around Town Result Voted: 2-0 Round 4 You're No Good vs. Maybelline WINNER: You're No Good Result Voted: 3-0 Round 5 Heartbeat Song vs. Vivimi WINNER: Heartbeat Song (FIFA Ultimate Team Version) Result Voted: 4-0 Round 6 The One vs. Broken Wings Tied: I vote The One by J-Lo WINNER: The One Result Voted: Nobody voted Round 7 (You Gotta) Fight for Your Right vs. Heart and Soul Tied: I vote YGFFYR WINNER: (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right Result voted: Nobody voted Round 8 Just The Way You Are vs. Centerfold WINNER: Just The Way You Are Result Voted: 3-0 Round 9 Lady Marmalade vs. Araby WINNER: Lady Marmalade Result Voted: 11-1 Round 10 Feel Good Don't It vs. We'll Be The Stars vs. Peace of Mind WINNER: Feel Good Don't It/Peace of Mind Result Voted: 3-1-3 Results (Q-Finalist) Round 1 Cool for the Summer vs. Peace of Mind WINNER: Cool for the Summer Result Voted: 8-7 Return Poll: Heart and Soul - 3 Surfboard - 3 Araby - 3 Vivimi - 1 We'll Be The Stars - 1 Broken Wings - 1 Round 2 Heartbeat Song vs. You're No Good Tied: I vote Heartbeat Song (FUT Ver.) WINNER: Heartbeat Song (FIFA Ultimate Team Version) Result Voted: Nobody voted Round 3 Feel Good Don't It vs. Lady Marmalade WINNER: Lady Marmalade Result Voted: 0-2 Round 4 Araby vs. Heartbreakin' Blues Tied: I vote Heartbreakin Blues by Slap Stick WINNER: Heartbreakin' Blues Result Voted: 3-3 (Tiebreaker) Round 5 Surfboard vs. The One WINNER: The One Result Voted: 1-3 Round 6 Heart and Soul vs. Just The Way You Are WINNER: Heart and Soul Result Voted: 6-3 Round 7 Around Town vs. Fight for Your Right WINNER: Around Town Result Voted: 2-0 Results (Semi-Finals) Round 1 Heartbeat Song vs. The One WINNER: Heartbeat Song (FIFA Ultimate Team Version) Result Voted: 2-1 Round 2 Around Town vs. Cool for the Summer WINNER: Cool for the Summer Result Voted: 3-4 Round 3 Heartbreakin' Blues vs. Just The Way You Are WINNER: Just The Way You Are Result Voted: 4-3 Finals Just The Way You Are - 4 Heartbeat Song (FIFA Ultimate Team Version) - 2 Heartbreakin' Blues - 1 You Know I'm No Good - 1 Winner's Music Videos Category:Blog posts